


Special Gift

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Stone Sour
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johny has a nice surprise for Roy's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> April 6th - Roy's birthday :D
> 
> Written for my friend, Dawn. <3

Johny knew exactly what he wanted to do for Roy's birthday but he also knew that his boyfriend didn't really want to make a big deal about it; it wasn't a big number, just another year. But to Johny, it was still important and he wanted to do something special for the drummer. He had everything sorted, he just needed to find Roy and show him what he had been working on.

He wished they were living together, so it would be easier for things like this, he didn't mind it and he was sure it was bound to happen soon, Roy had brought it up once and Johny agreed, hating being away from the drummer. Johny grabbed the man's card then headed off, trying to at least make it look like he wasn't over-reacting about Roy's birthday.

Roy was sat at home, watching some cowboy film that had caught his eye; he knew that Johny would probably turn up soon and he was excited to see his boyfriend, he just hoped that Johny hadn't made a big deal out of his birthday. He still remembered what happened last year, not that it mattered now. Roy loved Johny and he always dealt with whatever fiasco's he came up with for this day.

He perked up when he heard a knock on the door, knowing it would be his boyfriend, he got up and quickly answered it, greeting the man with a large smile, "Hey baby! Happy birthday," Johny grinned at Roy's smile, walking in and pressing a kiss to Roy's cheek, "I got you something." He handed the older-man the card.

Roy happily took it then closed the door, "Thank you Johny," He took the man's hand and led them into the living room; they sat on the couch together then Roy eagerly opened the envelope, looking at the card then reading the inside and finally standing it on the table, "It's great!"

"I'm glad you think so," Johny opened his arms for Roy, the drummer put the empty envelope on the table then happily moved close to his boyfriend, resting his head on the bassist's shoulder and cuddling him, "I though we could go out for something to eat, if you want." He wrapped his arms around Roy, more than happy to have him this close.

"I'd rather stay in with you, if that's okay?"

"Of course! It's your birthday not mine." Johny kissed Roy's head, he really didn't mind staying cuddled up with his boyfriend like this.

"Maybe we could do something later, y'know, when we're upstairs."

Johny smirked at that, running his fingers down Roy's spine, "I think I'd love that."

Roy shivered at Johny's movements, softly rubbing the man's covered chest then kissing his neck, "Awesome, I'm definitely excited."

"Good, do you wanna eat now or are you waiting for this to finish?"

"I am getting a little hungry."

"I'll make you something."

"You don't have to."

Johny smiled and gave Roy a soft kiss, "It's fine, come on, see what we want."

"Alright," Roy reluctantly moved, getting off the sofa then watching as Johny got up, he took the man's hand and they walked through to the kitchen; the drummer reluctantly released the younger-man's hand, having a look through his cupboards, "Maybe just order some pizza...I need to do shopping."

"Okay, do you have any menu's?"

"Yeah," Roy shut the cupboard he was in, opening up one of the drawers and picking out a good pizza menu, "We can get something to share. I want a meat feast."

"That's fine with me," Johny smiled, watching as Roy pulled out his cell and made them an order, one the drummer was finished, he walked over to Johny and gave him a hug, "You okay?" The bassist asked, wrapping his arms around the older-man.

"Fine, it's good that you're here and we're not doing anything big."

"Nope, thought it would be nice to do what _you_ wanted," Johny kissed the top of Roy's head, "I did get you something else though."

Roy pulled away, smiling brightly at that, "I could tell you were hiding something."

Johny laughed, nodding at his boyfriend's words, "You gotta close your eyes though," Roy nodded, closing his eyes; Johny smiled to himself, pulling away from Roy then walking around the man and taking a necklace out of his pocket, he put it on the drummer then wrapped his arms around him again, "I want you to be with me forever."

Roy opened his eyes at that, his heart flipping, he looked down smiling at the Chow skull that was on the necklace, "I thought you weren't getting these made?"

"Just for you baby," Roy turned around and kissed Johny's cheek, "So, will you?"

"Yes. I love you so much Johny."

"I love you just as much Roy," Johny grinned, pressing a kiss to Roy's forehead, "Uhm...We'll also be seeing a realtor on Monday, I want to be with you all the time."

"You're amazing, I hope you know that." Roy smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Johny's lips and embracing the man; Johny happily responded to the short kiss, then holding Roy close and gently laying his chin on the older-man's head, Roy smiled as he burried his face into Johny's neck. Both of them couldn't wait to be together, then have the rest of their lives with each other: it made them happier than anything else.


End file.
